


Green on Halloween

by wordsareleftbehind (froggydarren)



Series: Daisies [20]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/wordsareleftbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to <a href="http://abritincanadatwo.tumblr.com/post/65154939194/okay-so-hey-guys-how-are-you-all-doing-i-know">this drawing</a> from <a href="http://abritincanadatwo.tumblr.com">Shannen</a>, I got rid of the writer’s block and a Halloween drabble in the Daisies Verse is the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green on Halloween

"Babe, where are your practice sais?"

Chris whips his head around and finds Darren rummaging through the cupboard they have set up as storage for all equipment they don't want Daisy to get into. And occasionally Darren. Which is why it's in Chris' office slash gym, locked unless he's just been getting stuff out of it.

"Why?"

"I need them," Darren mumbles, continuing to look through the shelves, "That set is still blunted down, isn't it? I mean your first ones."

"They are, but Dar, baby, what do you need them for?"

"Halloween," Darren states like that should explain everything to Chris.

"Stop, Darren," Chris sighs and stops a box of what he knows are old manuscripts falling off the top shelf right onto Darren's head, "Easy there."

_I need to move those, before he ends up getting hurt_ , Chris thinks while pushing the box further off the edge.

Darren's reaction is a hasty 'thanks' before he sticks his head into a shelf to look at stuff Chris is sure has gotten stuck there.

"Honey, get out, please," Chris says firmly and tugs on Darren's T-shirt, "I'll get them for you, but will you _please_ tell me what you need them for? I'm not entirely comfortable with you wielding sais, you know?"

"They're not for me," Darren shrugs, "And I thought you'd be the one to remember Halloween costumes," he glances at Chris, looking almost offended.

"Fuck, I forgot about that," Chris groans, "But we still have a few days, don't we?"

"Yeah but I need to get them finished, well, Daisy's mostly, ours are done and no, I don't want to see you trying out those pants again until you absolutely _have to_ ," he grins at Chris and wiggles his eyebrows, "That wouldn't be conducive to getting things done."

"Pervert," Chris laughs and reaches into a box with old equipment, including the sai swords that Darren has been on a mission to find.

"Only for you, honey," Darren says with an overly flirty tone.

Chris hands him the swords and leans in for a kiss, then eyes the sais, "I still can't believe I let her talk me out of having these."

"You'll look better with the blue anyway," Darren replies, squinting like he's trying to imagine Chris in the mask.

"Plus, my weapon's bigger than yours," Chris can't help himself.

"Now who's the pervert," Darren laughs and kisses Chris on the cheek before he bounces out of the room.

-=-=-=-

When the day comes, Chris is all set, despite the unexpected forgetting of costumes, which he's chalked up to being lost in finishing his latest book. He let Darren sort out all the details for once and isn't all too disappointed with the results, even though, as he remarks to his husband, the costume is a little tighter than he would've made it.

"Hush, you, it's not like the Llamanator wasn't an open tease," Darren smirks at the memories of the evening when he first saw Chris in the black costume.

"We're respectable parents now, though," Chris grumbles unconvincingly as he slides the costume on, "Plus I don't have that many reasons to tease you anymore."

"You mean, torture me?" Darren rolls his eyes, "And I'd like to believe some things haven't changed."

"Papa, what's res… rep… respec-babble?" Daisy pipes up from her corner of the room where she's fitting her knee pads on.

" _Respectable_ , sweetie," Chris cleans his throat, his mind running through the conversation they were just having to figure out if she could've caught something a lot harder to explain than the one word, "It means serious and grown up."

"Ugh, boring," Daisy rolls her eyes in a move that reminds Chris of Darren a little too much.

"It is," Darren smirks towards Chris and bends down to help her, "Now, let's leave Papa to his seriousness and make you into a proper Raphael, okay?"

"I can still have Papa's swords, right?" she asks, glancing to Chris.

"I have them ready, but mask comes first. We wouldn't want to give the disguise away, would we?"

"But there are only three of us," Daisy frowns, "Who's Donnie?"

"I've got that covered," Chris lifts the cauldron they've decided to use for treats.

It's got Daisy's plush owl, a present that she's had since she was born, perched and secured to the edge, a purple mask across its eyes. Daisy nods in acknowledgment and Chris almost pats himself on the back for getting it right. They'd almost chosen to drag Brian along as the fourth member of the team, until Chris pointed out to Darren that lugging the car around would probably end up being exhausting and he wouldn't be too impressed with the noise anyway.

"Are we ready?" Darren asks and fixes his own mask.

"Ready!" Chris calls from the other side of the room, clicking his katanas into place on his back.

At his words, Daisy grins, yells " _COWABUNGA!_ " and charges out of the room, Darren hot on her trail while Chris just chuckles before he follows them out.


End file.
